


Long Black Cloud (video)

by el1ie (Ellie_P_Dowd)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_P_Dowd/pseuds/el1ie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark (slightly AU) character study of Athos. In this universe, Athos refuses the offered support of his brother Musketeers and pays the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Black Cloud (video)

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used from all 10 episodes.

**Vid title** \- Long Black Cloud

**Song** \- Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Artist** \- Bob Dylan

**Summary** \- A dark (slightly AU) character study of Athos. In this universe, Athos refuses the offered support of his brother Musketeers and pays the ultimate price.  
  
 

**Beta** \- Ash48, with many thanks

 

**Download** \- [96MB .mp4 ](http://www.adrive.com/public/zXjxqq/final-black-cloud.mp4)

 

**Stream** \- sorry, no YouTube, Vimeo only.

**Password** \- athos 

 

[Long Black Cloud](http://vimeo.com/103428862) from [Ellie Dowd](http://vimeo.com/user981830) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, crits, suggestions welcomed


End file.
